Forum:Jack of Blades and The Crawler
Obviously, The First game, Fable, shows that The Hero of Oakvale destroys The Jack of Blades, but, both The Crawler and Jack of Blades have a strong ressemblance. Both show a tri-facial feature. Jack has his three masks, and The Crawler has it's three faces. —Preceding comments added by (talk). and Ishimura011 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Very true, I also think that they could be the same but then again I could be wrong. They also come from The Void as well. T-888 23:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There isn't any proof the Crawler actually has 3 faces. It could simply be like a wide face with many eyes, almost like a spider has many eyes. As for Jack's masks, they could be remains from the Knight and Queen of blades. Either that or its a simple coincidence.--Alpha Lycos 06:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Only Lionhead knows for sure......but I would like to think it is but it is not that liekly. T-888 06:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also the Crawler doesn't come from the Void--Alpha Lycos 09:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Jack's 3 masks are from the Queen and Knight, and I do believe the Crawler is from the Void, but I don't think he is Jack. First of all he wears Auroran clothing, not remnants of Jack's Uniform. I do think (just guesing) that the crawler is either some poor guy who got possessed by shadows while exploring a cave, or maybe (just maybe) is... SKORM! DeviantRanger 22:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::You guys talking about the kinght and queen of blades and are'nt thinking that the Crowler is one of them, maybe when the hero of oakvale sumended the sword of Aeons he free one of ::::them.Sandgooselover28 00:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Jack, the Knight, and the Queen of blades are all dead. It has been stated in a lot of media from Lionhead themselves so its proven that the Crawler can't be any of them.--Alpha Lycos 03:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::The sword of Aeons Hase only Afichely killed Jack, the Knight and the Queen of blads and took the soul of William black, what if it doesn't kill, but only took their soul. and second Lionhead only said that Jack was killed by the sword, not his brother and sister.Sandgooselover28 03:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, Lionhead did their Tales of Albion stuff that revealed info about William Black who used the Sword of Aeon's to kill the Knight and Queen, and destroy the body of Jack. Jack returned in Fable and was killed permanently in Fable: TLC when his mask was destroyed by the Hero.--Alpha Lycos 06:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Eventually Lionhead will get enough complaints about not bringing Jack back or explaining anything they've hinted at, and they'll bring him back. DeviantRanger 14:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::If people followed things properly and paid attention they would know Jack is fully dead. People complaining about him are wasting their time, they won't get Jack back.--Alpha Lycos 10:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC)